No todas las serpientes son iguales
by LaChicaShipeadora
Summary: Después del beso entre Ron y Lavender, Hermione sale despavorida con el corazon hecho pedazos, después de ser consolada por Harry decide caminar por el castillo hasta llegar a las mazmorras, donde se encuentra con una serpiente que poco a poco se convierte en su mejor amiga, y se da cuenta que no todas las serpientes son iguales, hasta encuentra el amor en una de ellas.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

 _Estúpida! Eso es lo que eres Hermione Granger, u A._

En eso pensaba Hermione mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, que no eres mas que una estúpida, como iba a creer que Ron querría estar con ella

Una sangre sucia

Todavía no podía borrar de su cabeza la imagen de Lavender y Ron besándose, simplemente no podía, su cerebro se divertía, recordándole que Ron nunca querría algo con ella, siguió caminando hasta que tropezó con un escalón, iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que estaba en las mazmorras.

-¿Cómo diablos llegue aquí?- Se preguntó mientras se levantaba del suelo, se sacudió la ropa y siguió caminando hasta llegar a un banco, donde se sentó y comenzó a llorar otra vez, por la misma razón de siempre.

Por culpa de Ron Weasley

Lloro hasta que sintió unos pasos, no le tomo importancia, en estos momentos nada le importaba.

-Granger?- Oyó que la llamaban, se secó las lágrimas, y vio a la persona que tenía al frente.

-Que quieres, Parkinson? , Burlarte de mí?

-No, en realidad solo quiero saber cómo estas- Dijo Parkinson- Créeme sé que la razón de esas lagrimas tienen nombre y apellido.

-Como lo sabes?

-Yo también llore por alguien que no me amaba

Hermione la miro con ojos llorosos y la abrazo, ella sabía lo que se sentía, no ser correspondido por la personas que amas, la abrazo y lloro en sus brazos hasta que se le acabaron las lágrimas.

-Qué raro-Hermione rio sin ganas- nunca creí que sería consolada por una serpiente

-Y yo nunca creí que consolaría a una leona

-Por qué lo hiciste Parkinson?-Le pregunto Mione- Pudiste haberme dejado aquí llorando o pudiste consolarme y luego irte, pero aun así te quedaste aquí conmigo… por qué?

-Creo… que yo también necesito que alguien me consuele- Dijo Parkinson con los ojos llorosos, ante la cara de confusión de Hermione, agrego- mis padre… quieren obligarme a ser mortifaga, dicen que si no lo hago me desheredarían, me romperían mi varita y me torturarían. Granger tu no los conoces ellos son capaces de hacer eso y mucho más, y yo… yo… tengo miedo- Termino susurrando, Hermione la abrazo nunca creyó que los padres de Parkinson harían algo así

-Pansy, yo… dios, nunca creí que tus padres harían eso

-Créeme ellos son capaces de hacer eso y mucho mas

-Pero... no hay manera de evitar que hagan eso?-Pregunto Hermione, Pansy negó con la cabeza

-Lo harán en navidad, la única manera de evitar eso es no ir a mi casa para navidad, cosa que es imposible ya que no tengo donde ir ni puedo quedarme aquí en Hogwarts

-Y la casa de Malfoy? O la de Greengass?

-Sus padres también los quieren convertir en mortifagos- Hermione estaba sorprendida por la declaración de Pansy, hasta que una idea le cruzo por la cabeza, una loca y descabellada idea que probablemente la ponga en peligro a ella y a sus padres

-Y si te quedas en mi casa?

-Qué?, Granger enloqueciste? Primero sería un gran peligro para tu padres, y segundo no creo que tus padres me acepten en tu casa

-Créeme ellos te recibirán muy a gusto, solo ha conocido a Los Weasley y a Harry, los hará muy feliz saber que tengo más amigos que solo ellos

-Tú crees?

-Estoy segura de ello

Pansy la abrazo tan fuerte que Hermione pensó que se quedaría sin aire, después de separarse, hablaron y hablaron y hablaron, del problema con Ron, de las notas (ya que Pansy había mejorado notoriamente este año), de sus gusto y disgustos, hasta que se hizo la hora de que cada una se fuera a su sala común. Una vez que llegaron cada una se acostó a dormir pensando que por fin habían encontrado a alguien en quien confiar.

Ya querian que llegara el dia de mañana, por que las dos sabian que apartir de ese momento nunca se separarian, habian encontrado a alguien a quien podian considerar

 _Una hermana._


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2_

 _-Ya Hermione, tienes que levantarte_

 _-Pero no quiero_

 _-Tienes que, debes ir a desayunar_

 _-5 minutos más_

Después de una pelea mental consigo misma se me levanto, y camino hasta el baño donde se bañó y arreglo lo mejor que pudo, bajo al gran comedor ya que su estómago pedía a gritos comida. Al bajar se encontró a Pansy que iba entrando al gran comedor.

-Hey, Pansy

-Hola, Mione-Se saludaron y entraron al gran comedor

-Oye, has pensado en lo que te dije, de ir a mi casa en vacaciones-Dijo Hermione, de verdad quería que Pansy fuera, no quería que ella se volviera mortifaga

-Si lo he pensado, pero no estoy muy segura-Dijo Pansy

-Bueno…considéralo, tienes un mes para pensarlo, igual si decides ir a tu casa en vacaciones y necesitas hablar con alguien, las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abierta-Dijo Hermione, Pansy la miro con lágrimas en los ojos y la abrazo

-Gracias, de verdad

-No es nada

Se separaron y cada una se fue a su mesa

-Oye que fue eso?- le dijo Harry

-Qué cosa?-Le pregunto Hermione

-No te hagas la desentendida Hermione Granger, te vimos ¿desde cuando eres amiga de una serpiente?-Le dijo Ginny

-Pansy no es tan mala, ella es una buena persona

-Ella es una mortifaga, Hermione

-Ella No es una mortifaga, Harry-Dijo Hermione, le dolía que su mejor amigo pensara así de Pansy-Tu no la conoces, tú no sabes que ella tiene una vida difícil, no sabes que sus padres la desprecian, no sabes que ella cambio

-Ella no ha cambiado Hermione, abre los ojos es una serpiente, ella nunca va a cambiar-Le dijo Harry

-Wow, en serio, Wow-dijo Hermione- no puedo creerlo, Harry abre tu los ojos, deja de creer que eres el centro del universo, las serpientes si pueden cambiar, espero que un día te enamores de una, para que veas que si pueden cambiar, no todas son iguales.

Hermione se levantó indignada de la mesa de Gryffindor, y se dirigió a la biblioteca pensando en lo que le acababa de decir a Harry

 _Espero que un día te enamores de una, para que veas que si pueden cambiar, no todas son iguales._

Claro que nunca pensó que ese día llegaría.

Mientras en la mesa de Slytherin.

-Pansy, cariño, me puedes decir ¿POR QUE COÑO ENTRASTE AL GRAN COMEDOR CON LA SANGRE SUCIA?-Le dijo/Grito Blaise

-No solo eso Blaise, sino que también, LA ABRAZO-También le dijo/grito Draco

-Ella es mi amiga

-Tu amiga? Ahora haces obras de caridad o qué coño?-Dijo Draco

-No Draco, no hago obras de caridad-Le dijo Pansy- Ella es una buena persona y una buena amiga

-Es una SANGRE SUCIA! Pansy reacciona-Le dijo Blaise

-No Blaise, tu reacciona-Le dijo Pansy- tu sabes que yo no creo en los prejuicios de la sangre, a la final todos terminamos muertos, no importa si eres hijo de muggles, hijo de magos o mestizo, al final todos terminamos MUERTOS.

-Me importa una mierda Pansy, piensa en tu familia, en el señor oscuro, lo que te harán si descubren que eras amigas de ella-Le dijo Draco

-Adivina que Draquito- Le dijo Pansy-Me importa tres hermosos y sensuales kilos de verga, lo que ellos piensen. Y sabes qué más?, espero que algún día te enamores de Granger, a ver si sigues con tus prejuicios de la sangre, y si sigues siendo un hijo de papi, porque lo más seguro es que deshereden.

Se levantó y salió hecha una furia del Gran comedor, dejando a Draco con la palabra en la boca, necesitaba hablar con Hermione y sabía exactamente donde estaría, camino hacia la biblioteca pensando en lo que le había dicho a Malfoy.

 _Espero que algún día te enamores de Granger, a ver si sigues con tus prejuicios de la sangre, y si sigues siendo un hijo de papi, porque lo más seguro es que deshereden._

Claro que ella tampoco creyó, que ese día llegaría


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Hermione entro a la biblioteca furiosa, camino hasta una de las mesas que estaban al final y tiro sus cosas en la mesa y después se dispuso a empezar su trabajo de Pociones. Justo en ese momento Pansy entro a la biblioteca y se acercaba a Hermione

-Uhg! No creerás la escena que me hicieron Draco y Blaise

-y tú no me creerás la escena que me hizo Harry

-Por qué los hombre son tan insufribles?-le pregunto Pansy enterrando su cabeza entre sus manos

-Créeme, no tengo ni la menor idea

-Hola, Mione-las interrumpió una dulce voz, voltearon y vieron a Luna Lovegood

-Hola, Luna

-Hola, Parkinson

-Hola, Lovegood

-Es cierto que ahora son amigas-Pregunto con su típico aire soñador

-Si es cierto Luna-Dijo Hermione

-Eso es genial, me puedo sentar?-Pregunto Luna, Hermione y Pansy asintieron y Luna se sentó frente a ellas/

-No te molesta que yo una serpiente sea amiga de una leona?-Pregunto Pansy insegura

-No, Pansy… te puedo decir Pansy cierto?-Pregunto Luna, Pansy asintió-bueno, Pansy tu nunca me caíste mal, tú nunca te metiste conmigo, nunca me llamaste Lunática al menos no en mi cara, y creo que te mereces una segunda oportunidad, todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad, y yo no creo todo lo que dicen de ti, no creo que seas mortifaga, ni una perra, ni una zorra. Eres muy inteligente y bondadosa, solo que la verdadera tu tiene miedo de salir, tiene miedo a lo que los demás digan de ti.

Pansy miro a Luna con lágrimas en los ojos y el abrazo, ahora sentía que tenía otra amiga, otra persona en quien confiar.

-Gracias Luna

-De nada Pansy, yo solo digo la verdad

-Pero Mione, tú estás haciendo tu trabajo…-Le dijo Pansy

-Lo puedo terminar después, vamos?-Dijo Hermione, Pansy y Luna asintieron y se encaminaron hacia el lago- Luna que harás en navidad?

-Creo que me quedare aquí en Hogwarts, mi padre tiene que hacer un viaje para El Quisquilloso

-Si quieres puedes pasar las navidades en mi casa-Le ofreció Hermione

-Que linda-Le sonrió Luna- Pero no quiero molestar

-Oh no es ninguna molestia- Le aseguro Hermione

-Bueno en ese caso, puedo mandarle una casa carta a mi padre más tarde

Hermione sonrió y miro a Pansy, solo esperaba que ella también pudiera ir, llegaron al lago y Hermione y Pansy se sentaron bajo un árbol, mientras Luna buscaba alguno de sus animalitos fantásticos

Sala común de Slytherin

No puedo creerlo, Pansy amiga de esa… sangre sucia, de esa rata de biblioteca. Pensaba Draco

-En que tanto piensas, Draco?-Le pregunto Blaise

-En Pansy y esa sangre sucia-Dijo con desprecio

-Sí, todavía no puedo creer que te haya dicho eso-Dijo Blaise riendo

-Espero que algún día te enamores de Granger -Dijo Draco, riendo con sarcasmo- no lo creo.

-Aunque siendo sangre sucia y todo, tiene un buen cuerpo

-Que babosadas dices Blaise

-Debes admitirlo, está bien buena

-Si, tiene un buen cuerpo, eso lo admito, pero no le quita lo sangre sucia.

-Dios- dijo Blaise riéndose- hasta cuando vas a esconder tus sentimientos por Granger

-Hasta que sea seguro

-Seguro, para quien Draco?-Dijo Blaise alzando la voz, por suerte la sala común estaba vacía, a Draco no le apetecía que escucharan su conversación- Te gusta Granger desde 3° año, recuerdo lo mal que lo pasaste cuando fue al baile de navidad con Krum, y recuerdo las ganas de matar a Weasley que te dieron cuando la viste llorar por su culpa. Sigues diciendo que se lo dirás cuando sea seguro cuando en un mes vamos a ser mortifagos Draco, en un puto mes.

-Crees que no lo sé Blaise?, crees que no estoy consciente de lo peligroso que va a ser. No le puedo confesar mis sentimientos porque sé que Voldemort la podría usar en mi contra, no quiero darle ese poder, ya es suficiente con mi madre para que también use a Hermione para cumplir todos sus deseos

-De verdad la amas, cierto?

-Blaise yo por ella daría mi vida

Sala común de Gryffindor

-Ron!-Dijo Harry

-Ya vuelvo mi Lav-Lav- Le dijo Ron a Lavender

-Me vas a extrañar?

-Cada segundo- Dijo Ron y la beso, se separó de ella y fue a donde Harry-Mátame Harry mátame

-Por qué haría eso Ro-Ro?-Dijo Harry burlándose de Ron

-No es gracioso Harry- Se quejó Ron- para que me llamabas?

-Ah, cierto, que te parece Pansy y Hermione?

-Extraño y ridículo-Dijo Ron- Como pudo pasar que de un día al otro se volvieron mejores amigas?

-No lo sé, pero no creo Parkinson haya cambiado

-Que fue lo que te dijo Mione?

-Espero que un día te enamores de una, para que veas que si pueden cambiar, no todas son iguales. -Dijo Harry- Sinceramente no creo que eso pase

-En serio? Ni siquiera por Greengass?

-No sé de qué hablas, Ron-Dijo Harry haciéndose el desentendido, aunque sabía perfectamente de que hablaba

-Ah no? Seguro?

-Ron- Se quejó Harry, no le gustaba hacia donde se dirigía esta conversación

-Harry hace ya dos años que pasó eso, debes admitir que te gusta Astoria Greengass

-Ron fue cosa de una sola noche

-Harry, yo sé que no fue cosa de una sola noche, pasaste todo el 4° año y parte del 5° llegando muy de noche a la habitación, sé que te seguías viendo con Astoria después de esa noche, lo que no se es porque se dejaron de ver

-Es una larga historia Ron…

El Lago

-Chicas, ya es hora de la cena -Dijo Pansy

Habían pasado todo el día en el lago, disfrutando del poco sol que quedaba antes de que el invierno llegara por completo y cubriera los terrenos del colegio

-Luna, debemos ir al Gran Comedor-Le dijo Hermione con cariño a Luna, ya que ella estaba muy entretenida jugando con una linda mariposa, Luna asintió y se despidió de la mariposita.

Caminaron juntas hasta el castillo y al llegar cada una se fue a su mesa

Mesa de Slytherin

Pansy aún seguía enojada con Draco y Blaise, por lo que se sentó con su otra mejor amiga Astoria Greengass

-Hola Tori

-Pansy, hasta que te acuerdas que existo-Dijo Tori, bromeando

-Qué cosas dices?

-Bueno has estado con Granger y te has olvidado de mi-Dijo Tori con un deje de tristeza

-Aw, Tori, lo lamento solo que con todos los problemas que he tenido, me he olvidado decir que soy amiga de Granger, espero que eso no te moleste

-En realidad no, solo espero que no me olvide ni me remplaces por ella

-Eso nunca Tori-Dijo Pansy y Astoria le sonrió

-Bueno has planeado que vas a hacer en navidades?

-Hermione me invito a su casa

-Enserio?!-Dijo Tori y Pansy asintió-Que envidia, al menos vas a poder escapar de tu casa, yo no puedo- Dijo Tori triste, ojala ella pudiera escapar de su casa

-Si quieres puedo hablar con Mione, para que te invite también

-Harías eso por mí?-Le pregunto Tori a Pans, Pansy asintió y Tori la abrazo- Gracias

Mesa de Gryffindor

Hermione también seguía molesta con Harry por lo que se sentó con Ginny

-Hola Gin

-Hola Mione-Dijo Ginny- y cuéntame cómo has estado?

-Bien, pase todo el día en el lago con Pansy y Luna

-Y Ginny que se muera, verdad?

-Perdón, para la próxima te invito

-Eso espero-Dijo Ginny- y en vacaciones vas a la madriguera?

-Nop me quedare con mi padres están vacaciones-Dijo Mione- pero si quieres puedes ir tú a mi casa

-Oh, me encantaría-Dijo Ginny muy emocionada- Necesito un descanso de mis hermanos

-Sí...-Hermione iba a seguir, pero Dumbledore la interrumpió.

-Buenas noches, alumnos! Hoy el profesorado y yo hemos decidido, que esta año antes de las fiestas, se ofrecerá un baile con el propósito que todas las casas se unan, por ello solo se permitirá invitar a personas de distintas casas, será para todos los años pero con hora límite para los más pequeños

1°,2° y 3° año hasta las 9:00 pm

4° y 5° año hasta las 11:00 pm

6° y 7° año hasta las 3:00 am

-Eso es todo, hasta mañana.

Todos los alumnos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacía sus respectivas salas comunes


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Después del anuncio del baile de Navidad, todos se fueron a sus salas comunes muy emocionados por la noticia, excepto una leona que no tenía intenciones de ir

-Hermione, por favor, tienes que ir-Dijo Ginny, tratando de convencer a su amiga

-No quiero Ginny, además quien crees que me va a invitar? Se supone que tiene que ser de otra casa, y no creo que nadie quiera ir conmigo, esta vez no está Viktor para salvarme de pasar vergüenza por no tener a nadie con quien ir

-Mione, por dios tú eres muy hermosa, ya vas a ver que de seguro muchos chicos vas a querer invitarte-Dijo Ginny apoyando a su amiga, justo en ese momento llegaban a la sala común, pero se vieron interrumpidas, ya que Ron y Lavender estaban justo al frente del retrato de la señora gorda-EJEM! CON PERRRMISO! Esto es un lugar público vayan a compartir saliva a otro lugar-Dijo Ginny ya que estaba harta de verlos tragándose en todos lados, por otra parte a Hermione se le aguaron los ojos, tragándose las lágrimas espero que la pareja de se fuera a otro lugar para entrar a la sala común e ir directo a su habitación, con Ginny pisándole los talones. Hermione entro y se tiro en su cama mientras las lágrimas salían a brotones de sus ojos- Ya, Hermione, no desperdicies lágrimas en alguien como mi hermano, él no te merece.

-Pero igual Ginny, duele- Dijo Hermione con la voz ronca de tanto llorar

-ya, lo sé-Le dijo Ginny-pero sabes que vamos a hacer.

-Qué?

-Vamos a lograr que te invite uno de los chicos más sexys del colegio, y en nuestra próxima salida a Hogsmeade te vamos a comprar un hermoso vestido para que Ron vea lo que perdió, por estar detrás de una fácil como Lavender-Dijo Ginny, la idea le pareció muy interesante a Hermione, por lo que acepto y abraso a Ginny.

-Te quedas a dormir hoy?- Le pregunto Hermione, Ginny asintió ya que sabía que su amiga la necesitaba, y se acostó con ella

En Slytherin

-No lo sé, lo pensare- Le dijo Tori a un chico, desde que habían anunciado el Baile de navidad, este era el 4 chico que la invitaba, el chico asintió y se fue

-Vaya, Tori, tienes muchos pretendientes- Dijo Pansy en tono de broma

-Bueno tú no te quedas atrás, a ti también te han invitado 3 chicos

-Si lo sé pero no tengo ganas de ir

-Pansy, tienes que ir, necesitas un descanso, últimamente lo único en lo que piensas es en la notas, y lo de ser mortifaga-Dijo Tori, lo último en un susurro-Necesitas relajarte

-Pero es que no se…

-Nada de no sé, vas a ir y te vas a divertir mucho-Dijo Tori-además sabes que no tienes de que preocuparte, vas a casa de Granger en vacaciones y te vas a librar de eso- Justo en ese momento pasaba Draco por ahí, por lo que escucho lo último que dijo Astoria

-¿COMO QUE VAS A CASA DE LA SANGRE SUCIA ESA?, ¿NO TE BASTA SOLAMENTE SER AMIGA DE ELLA, SINO QUE AHORA TAMBIEN VAS A PASAR VACACIONES EN SU CASA? ERES UNA TRAIDORA DE LA SANG…-Draco no pudo continuar ya que Pansy le había dado una cachetada, Draco siento como la mejilla le ardía, por lo que se llevó una mano a la mejilla y le dio una mirada de muerte a Pansy y se fue

-No puedo creer que haya dicho eso-Dijo Pansy estaba colérica, no le entraba en la cabeza que el Draco que de pequeños cada vez que jugaban la dejaba ganar, solo para ver su cara de felicidad, no podía creer en la clase de persona que se había convertido al que consideraba un hermano- es un idiota

-Lose, es un caso perdido, bueno lo mejor es que nos vayamos a dormir- Dijo Tori, Pansy estuvo de acuerdo con ella y se fueron a su habitación a dormir.

-Draco?- pregunto Blaise-Que paso, por tienes la mejilla roja?

-Pansy va ir a pasar las vacaciones en casa de Granger -Dijo Draco- Discutí con ella sobre eso y me abofeteo- Blaise lo miro y se echó a reír-Que, de que te ríes?

-Draco debes dejar de discutir con Pansy sobre eso, si ella quiere ser amiga de esa sangre sucia, es problema de ella

-No me digas, que ahora tú también vas a hacer amigo de ella

-No, lo que digo es que Pansy tiene derecho de tener más amigas que solo nosotros y Astoria-Dijo Blaise

-Bueno… creo que tienes razón los únicos amigos que tiene somos tú, Astoria, Theo y yo

-Hablando de Theo… cuando vuelve?-Pregunto Blaise, Theo había recibido una carta de San Mungo por lo que tuvo que ir de urgencia

-Creo que vuelve mañana, cuando se entere de lo del baile…

-Invitara a la lunática de una, sabes que lleva enamorada de ella desde… siempre

-Si, bueno, al menos él va a poder ir con la persona que ama-Dijo Draco, como le gustaría poder invitar a Granger

-Ya, amigo, ese no es el Draco que conozco, porque no la invitas y ya?-Dijo Blaise ya harto del comportamiento de Draco

-No es tan fácil Blaise

-Si lo es, solo te acercas, le preguntas, si te dice que si la abrazas, si te dice que no te vas

-Si es tan fácil, ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?-Dijo Draco- A quien vas invitar?

-Aun no lo se

-Yo invito a Granger, pero tú tienes que invitar…. A su amiga la pelirroja

-No, no, no y NO-Dijo Blaise- por nada del mundo voy a invitar a esa pobretona

-Mira el lado bueno, si la invitas y dice que sí, puede que al final de la noche te la logres llevar a la cama y así podrás presumirle a su hermano, que te la cogiste

-Bueno… ese plan me agrada-Blaise lo considero unos segundos- Lo hare

Después de un rato hablando de como Blaise ejecutaría su plan, ambos se acostaron en sus respectivas camas y se fueron a dormir

Ravenclaw

Una tierna rubia iba caminando hacia su sala común, siempre alerta por si veía algún nargle, iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que justo al frente de ella estaban una chicas un año mayor que ellas, y las empujo sin querer.

-Ugh, fíjate por donde vas lunática-dijo una de ellas

-Lo lamento-Dijo Luna, y de verdad lo sentía

-Déjala Angie, no es su culpa que después de que anunciaran el baile, ella se diera cuenta que nadie NUNCA la invitaría, y por eso iba distraída- Dijo otra de ella

-Sabes Ángela, es cierto no es su culpa ser tan idiota, fea y lunática, que ningún chico JAMAS se fijaría en ella-Dijo con malicia la tal Angie

Luna solo bajo la cabeza y siguió caminando, tratando de ignorar las risas de las chicas, al entrar a la sala común había mucha gente ahí, mientras caminaba hacia su habitación podía escuchar perfectamente como le decía "Lunática", "Chiflada", "Loca", "Fea" y como se reían de ella, por lo que subió corriendo a su habitación, la cual afortunadamente estaba vacía, y se tiro en cama cerro las cortinas de dosel e hizo un hechizo para que no la pudieran escuchar llorar. Luna no era de las que le doliera lo que los demás dijeran de ella, pero todos tienen un límite, y ella había llegado al suyo. Lloro, lloro y lloro hasta que se quedó dormida

Gryffindor

-Ron, si es tan insufrible, entonces termina con ella-Harry ya estaba harto del tema de todos los días: Lo insoportable que era Lavender

-No puedo Harry, trato y trato, pero cada vez que ella ve que intento terminarle o me cambia el tema o me besa

-y tú que te dejas besar

-Soy hombre, tengo hormonas y necesidades

-Eso no es excusa Ron-Dijo Harry- le vas a terminar mañana por que tú a mí me tienes harto con tu quejadera

-Está bien, lo voy intentar-Dijo Ron-Oye, tú a quien piensas invitar al baile?

-no lo sé Ron

-Tal vez deberías invitar a Greengass

-Si, tal vez lo haga, pero hablemos de eso mañana, vamos a dormir-Dijo Harry, pensando en la idea de invitar a Astoria, después de todo no es tan mala. Se acostaron cada uno en sus camas y finalmente cayeron dormidos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Una castaña se despertaba un poco más tarde de lo habitual, pero al ser fin de semana podía darse el lujo de dormir un poco más. Se levanto con cuidado tratando de no despertar a su amiga pelirroja y se metió al baño a ducharse, en lo que a castaña entro al baño una rubia y una pelinegra se acercaron al baúl de Hermione.

-De acuerdo Parvati, tu recoges esta mitad del baúl y yo la otra mitad-Dijo Lavender, su amiga solo asintió y agarro la mitad que le correspondía, bajaron a la sala común lo más sigilosas posible, al ser fin de semana la sala común estaba vacía, pero aun así las dos amigas bajaron lo más rápido posible en dirección al lago.

Mientras una castaña salía del baño envuelta en una simple toalla blanca que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo, mientras que con otra toalla se secaba (o hacia el intento) el cabello, se acercó a su baúl y lo abrió, lo que encontró la dejo desconcertado.

Estaba vacío, no había ni una sola prenda.

 _Nada_

De repente escucho unos gritos y risas muy familiares, se acercó a la ventana que daba vista al lago negro y lo que vio el dejo sin palabras.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 _Dormitorios de los chicos Gryffindor_

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Se escucho un grito que puso alerta a todos los chicos de 6to de Gryffindor.

-Oyeron eso?-Pregunto Ron alarmado

-Por supuesto que sí, pero… de donde proviene?-Dijo Dean preocupado

-Creo que viene del dormitorio de las chicas-Dijo Neville, todos se pusieron de pie con varita en mano y se acercaron al dormitorio de las chicas, en el trayecto se dieron cuenta que varios chicos de otros años también se habían despertado por causa del ruido.

Al llegar a las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas recordaron que no podían subir sin que las escaleras se convirtieran en un tobogán por lo que no les quedo otra opción que esperar en la sala común a que alguien bajara.

 _Ravenclaw_

Luna que también había escuchado el grito se despertó sobresaltada, pero casi al instante un pensamiento pasó por su mente

"Debieron ser los Nargles" Pensó Luna, por lo que se levantó de su cama un poco soñolienta y busco su collar que la protegería de los Nargles y se volvió a acostar en su cama y casi al instante se quedó dormida.

 _Gryffindor_

 _Dormitorio de las chicas_

Ginny al escuchar el grito de su amiga se cayó de la cama debido al susto.

-Que… ¿Que paso?!-Pregunto Ginny muy alterada

-ESAS MALDITAS ZORRAS ME LAS VAN A PAGAR-Grito Hermione hecha una furia, Ginny al verla en ese estado trato de tranquilizarla.

-Ya Mione dime que sucedió- Dijo tratando de calmar a su amiga

-PASO QUE LAS PERRAS DE LAVENDER Y PARVATI LANZARON TODA MI ROPA A LAGO-Grito Hermione llorando de la impotencia que tenía.

-¿¡QUE ELLAS QUE?!-Grito Ginny ahora entendía él porque del enojo de su amiga-Tenemos que hacer algo Hermione esto no se puede quedar así.

-Sí, ¿pero qué?-Pregunto Hermione secándose las lagrimas

-Tengo una idea- Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa diabólica – Pero primero necesitas algo de ropa

 _Sala común de Gryffindor_

Los chicos llevaban alrededor de 30 minutos esperando que alguna chica bajara para saber de quien fue l grito y el motivo del grito, ya la mayoría de los chicos se habían ido a sus habitaciones cuando entraron Lavender y Parvati a la sala común riendo, Lavender al ver a Ron se le acerco corriendo y se tiro en sus brazos.

-Hola mi Ro-Ro- Dijo Lavender con voz melosa, mientras besaba al pelirrojo- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?, ¿Me estabas esperando?

-En realidad, queríamos saber de quién era el grito que escuchamos-Dijo Harry antes de que su amigo pudiera contestar, este le dio una mirada agradecida.

-¿Grito? ¿Qué grito?-Pregunto Parvati

-Si hace como media hora escuchamos un grito que venia del dormitorio de las chicas-Dijo Neville, Lavender y Parvati se miraron y empezaron a reírse justo cuando una furiosa leona bajaba las escaleras.

 _Sala común de Slytherin_

-DESPIERTA-Pansy se despertó sobresaltada debido al grito de su amiga Astoria.

-Tori… ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-Pregunto la pelinegra mientras se levantaba de su cama en dirección al baño

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo venir a visitar a mi mejor amiga?-Inquirió Astoria mientras seguía a su amiga al baño

-Claro que puedes- Dijo Pansy mientras abría la llave del agua caliente para después empezar a desvestirse- Solo que no entiendo por qué tan temprano- Dijo la pelinegra mientras empezaba a ducharse

-Bueno… La verdad es que no pude dormir bien- Dijo Astoria mientras bajaba la tapa del retrete y se sentaba-No he parado de darle vueltas al asunto de ir a casa de Granger para navidad.

-Ah, así que es ESO AHHHH-Grito Pansy desde el interior de la ducha

-¿Que paso?-Pregunto su amiga preocupada, mientras que Pansy solo gimoteaba

-Me entro shampoo en el ojo-Gimió Pansy, mientras que Astoria solo se reía de ella-No te rías, bueno como sea, no te preocupes por el asunto de Hermione, ya vas a ver que no hay ningún problema con que tu vayas a su casa.

-¿Segura?

-Mucho-Aseguro la pelinegra- Después de todo tu nunca fuiste mala con ella como lo fui yo, e igual me perdono. El corazón de Hermione no tiene lugar para el odio, ella no es así…-Pansy iba a seguir hablando cuando fue interrumpida.

-BUUUUUEEEEEEENAAAAAAAAAASSSSSS!-Saludo una voz masculina entrando en la habitación vacía.

-¿Theo?-Pregunto Astoria desde el baño, el chico entro y la chica se tiro a los brazos de su amigo- Theo!, cuando llegaste?

-Esta mañana y debido a que sabía que los trogloditas que tengo como amigos están durmiendo, he decidido venir primero a saludarlas a ustedes- Dijo Theo separándose de la rubia-Hola Pansy!

-Hola Theo-Dijo Pansy saliendo de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y abrazando a su amigo- Que bueno verte, te extrañaba.

-Sí, lo sé- Dijo Theo con una deslumbrante sonrisa- Sigo sin entender como pudieron sobrevivir tres días sin mí.

-Vaya, pasar tanto tiempo con Draco y Blaise te está afectando cariño-Se burló Tori sentándose en la cama de su amiga pelinegra, mientras esta se vestía con unos jeans claros un poco rasgados, unos botines de tacón negros con una camisa blanca y un suéter gris enzima.

-Ja! muy graciosa, de verdad, me estoy meando de la risa-Dijo Theo con cara seria-Bueno como sea, ¿qué ha pasado mientras no estaba?

-Pansy y Granger ahora son amigas

-¿Es enserio?-Pregunto Theo sorprendido.

-Si es cierto, y no me importa lo que pienses al respecto.

-Wow, tranquila muñeca-Dijo Theo- No me voy a poner molesto por eso, es tu decisión, si quieres ser amiga de Granger se amiga de Granger, sabes que siempre te voy a apoyar en todo, así quieras estar de novia con Potter o Weasley o hasta Longbottom.

-No hay que llegar a esos extremos- Dijo Pansy con cara de asco- Ah por cierto, Dumbledore anuncio que tendríamos un baile y que podríamos invitar a alguien de otras casas-Dijo sonriendo Pansy.

-Podrías invitar a cierta rubia de Ravenclaw que estudia en mí mismo año- Dijo Tori, Pansy le dio la razón asintiendo.

-No lo creo- Dijo Theo bajando la cabeza

-Vamos, si quieres te ayudamos, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?-Pregunto Pansy

-Que me rechace por ejemplo-Dijo Theo obvio

-Si eres pesimista- Dijo Tory, Theo le iba a responder cuando tocaron la puerta.

-¿Quién será?-Dijo Pansy, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, una niña de 1° año se encontraba detrás de esta-Si?

-Las señoritas Granger y Weasley la están buscando

 _Gryffindor_

Hermione y Ginny se encontraban en la puerta de la sala común de los Slytherin esperando a Pansy después de lo paso en su sala común hace solo unos minutos

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **Una leona furiosa después de que su amiga Ginny le contara su plan y le prestara un poco de su ropa, lo cual fue difícil ya que la ropa de la pelirroja era muy pequeña o muy reveladora para ella, así que eligió lo menos reveladora que fue un jean negro, unos zapatos muggles (que la misma Hermione le había regalado) grises, un suéter gris con un corazón negro en el centro y un gorrito de lana blanco. Cuando bajaron no pudieron evitar escuchar las risas de Lavender y Parvati, a Hermione le volvió el enojo y bajo las escaleras lo más rápido posible, se acercó a Lavender y…**_

 _ ***PLAFF***_

 _ **-¿PERO QUE COÑO TE PASA?-Grito una Lavender con la mejilla roja debido a la cachetada de Hermione.**_

 _ **-¿QUE COÑO ME PASA?-Le grito la castaña mientras le daba otra cachetada- ME PASA QUE TU ZORRA Y TU AMIGA LA PERRA ME TIRARON TODA MI ROPA AL LAGO NEGRO- A este punto de la discusión todo Gryffindor estaba pendiente de la pelea entre las dos leonas.**_

 _ **-Tú no tienes pruebas de eso- Dijo Lavender con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, Hermione sabía que la rubia tenía razón pero ni iba a dejar que ella lo supiera por lo que hizo lo que le parecía más conveniente…mintió**_

 _ **-JA!, por supuesto que tengo pruebas, sino como hubiera sabido que fuiste tú y tu perrita faldera-Dijo Hermione, Lavender se quedó muda al saber que la castaña si tenía pruebas, por lo que miro a Parvati y después las dos se fueron a su dormitorio- Vamos Ginny- Dijo y después las dos se fueron en busca de Pansy Parkinson**_

 _ ***Fin Flashback***_

Después de esperar alrededor de 5 minutos Pansy bajo acompañada de Astoria Greengrass y Theodore Nott.

-Mione? Que paso?-Pregunto Pansy, Hermione le explico todo con lujo y detalle

\- Y bueno necesitamos de tu ayuda para nuestra venganza- Dijo Ginny, Pansy miro a Astoria y a Theo y después asintió

-De acuerdo te ayudaremos, pero nosotros también necesitamos un poco de ayuda con Luna- Dijo Pansy mirando a Theo, el cual estaba tan rojo que fácilmente podía hacer competencia con el cabello de los Weasley y fulminaba a su amiga pelinegra con la mirada

-Con Luna?-Preguntaron Mione y Ginny extrañadas

-Sip, aquí nuestro querido Theo está enamorado de Lunita desde hace más de 5 años- Dijo Pansy mientras pellizcaba las mejillas del moreno

-Pansy-Dijo Theo entre dientes mientras que Pansy y Astoria solo reían

-Bueno… eso no lo esperaba-Dijo Hermione mientras Ginny solo asentía.

-Y bien… Cuál es el plan?

Bueno hola, siento que este capítulo no estuvo muy emocionante, pero tenía que llegar a ya saben... el cambio de Hermione y no se me ocurría otra manera para que el gran cambio llegara. Pero bueno comenten si les gusto o si nos les gusto el capítulo.

El Dramione ya está cerca se los prometo.

Muchas gracias a todas las que pusieron su historia en sus favoritos, el proximo capitulo ya está en marcha prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Mil Besos a todas

Los quiere

 _Lottie_


End file.
